Sherlock Holmes (Downey)
|appearances = Sherlock Holmes (2009 film) Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows |actor = Robert Downey Jr. }}Sherlock Holmes is a consulting detective, who at one time became a wanted fugitive in his hunt for Lord Blackwood, while constantly being followed by the presence of Professor Moriarty. After the death of Irene Adler, Holmes was driven by revenge to bring down Moriarty. Biography Personality Sherlock is eccentric, brave, and extremely intelligent. He has his own degree of personal cunning and a slightly suave demeanour. He is focused, crafty and rather altruistic, heroic and strong-minded and good hearted. He is also enigmatic and seemed to be clever enough to surpass James Moriarty, who was himself mentally inordinately agile. He cares deeply about John Watson, enough to challenge Moriarty about it. Sherlock lacks tact entirely which is why he is disliked by so many people, he often doesn’t notice when his deductions of people do offend them, like when he offended Mary about her ex fiancé. Abilities * Genius-Level Intellect: Holmes's abilities lay mainly in his skills of deduction and his intellect. An exceptionally intelligent individual with a great amount of enigmacy, Sherlock Holmes is quite possibly the most intelligent man alive and proved to be clever enough to ultimately surpass James Moriaty, managing to best him in their chess contest and outfox and take down the mentally ordinately agile professor of Cambridge. He is incredibly observant, noticing the tiniest details, that most would not pay attention to. ** Prediction: Holmes' intelligence allows him to plan attacks and deduce (often correctly) exactly how a scuffle will play out. He can even predict exactly how events took place, though sometimes his adversaries can jumble up the clues to misdirect him. This rarely works on him. ** Master Tactician/Strategist: His advanced intellect allows him to perform various acts and set up traps in places, based on his accurate predictions. This involves jamming up machine guns and setting off trick bombs. He even carefully timed the throw and rescue of Lady Watson. Holmes's strategical appitude can make him extremely unpredictable, as he displayed the willingness to go at great costs to carry out any complex and dangerous plan he had thought upon and he even seemed to always think many steps ahead and form backup plans in case his original plan failed, as evidenced when he simply and calmly blinded Moriaty after realising a fist fight would be futile, catching him completely off guard. ** Master Combatant/Martial Artist: He is also shown to be very proficient in many known martial arts and boxing and had an aggressive, if not slippery, fighting style. His style also involves psychological warfare. He is a very adept boxer and was able to hold his own, overwhelm and defeat opponents much larger than himself, or multiple opponents inside and outside the ring. However Holmes is not above cheating, and will often use the environment, and other distractions in order to gain the upper hand when outnumbered, or outsized. ** Impersonation: Holmes also liked donning various disguises in order to spy on or obtain specific information from different suspects. He demonstrated this skill by secretly following Irene Adler through the back streets of London from his home as a homeless beggar to see who she was working for and therefore discovering that her employer was Professor Moriarty. He demonstrated this a second time when he visited his friend and colleague John Watson as a Doctor in a Hospital after John was injured from a brief confrontation with Lord Blackwood. ** Con Artist: Holmes displayed considerable skill as a con artist, even able to steal the highly perceptive Moriaty's notebook from him without Moriaty even suspecting it and later managing to exploit being pinned down by Moriaty to put in another notebook so as to continue the deception. ** Skilled Marksman: Though not as skilled as Watson, he is also a proficient marksman. However, he has a habit of unwisely unloading all of his bullets into a single target. ** Violinist: Holmes can play the violin. Behind the Scenes Downey was visiting Joel Silver's offices with his wife, producer Susan Downey, when he learned about the project. Ritchie initially felt Downey was too old for the role because he wanted the film to show a younger Holmes on a learning curve like Batman Begins. Ritchie decided to take a chance on casting him in the role, and Downey told the BBC that "I think me and Guy are well-suited to working together. The more I look into the books, the more fantastic it becomes. Holmes is such a weirdo". Downey also revealed what his wife had to say: "that when you read the description of the guy – quirky and kind of nuts – it could be a description of me". Downey intended to focus more on Holmes' patriotic side and his bohemianism, and felt that his work on Chaplin has prepared him for an English accent. Ritchie feels his accent is "flawless". Both Downey and Ritchie are martial arts enthusiasts, and have been inspired by the Baritsu mentioned in the 1901 story The Adventure of the Empty House. Downey lost weight for the part, because during a chat he had with Chris Martin, Martin recommended that Holmes look "gaunt" and "skinny". Gallery Holmes vs mcmurdo.jpg|Holmes vs Mcmurdo Holmes playing the violin.jpg|Holmes playing the violin Guy ritchie slider.jpg|Holmes and Watson receiving the news that Blackwood has risen from the dead Holmes1.jpg|Holmes and Watson after a near death experience Holmes3.jpg|Holmes and Irene Adler Holmes and watson 2.jpg|Holmes and Watson traveling to Watson's "stag party" Sherlock and mycroft.jpg|Sherlock and Mycroft Cossack vs holmes.jpg|Holmes vs an assassin Watson's wedding.jpg|Holmes as best man in Watson's wedding Holmes and moriarty.jpg|Holmes and Moriarty meet Holmes and simsa.jpg|Holmes and Madame Simza Holmes & moriarty.jpg|Holmes captured by Moriarty Holmes and watson.jpg|Holmes and Watson at the peace summit Holmes & moriarty 2.jpg|Holmes and Moriarty battle in their mind Holmes & moriarty 3.jpg|Holmes and Moriarty falling into Reichenbach Falls Screenshot (102).png|'Holmes ignores Lord Blackwood ' Screenshot (111).png|Lord BLackwood lives again. Screenshot (163).png|Case reopens Screenshot (118).png|A friendship is not done without arguments Screenshot (125).png|NO ONE CAN DECEIVE HIM EVEN HIS EYES ARE CLOSE Screenshot (114).png|LEST RAD QUESTIONS WATSON'S DIAGNOSIS References de:Sherlock Holmes (Robert-Downey-Jr.-Reihe) es:Sherlock Holmes (Downey) Category:Characters: Guy Ritchie films Downey Category:British characters